


After All

by Lunan95



Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Gen, Massacred Human Colony, Platonic Love, Project Freelancer, Protectiveness, Surrogate mother, Tex Has Feelings, basically how tex met quincy and how she came to freelancer, protective tex, she will die for quincy, tex gets human feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Prompt: "surrogate mother"----A long time ago, at a massacred human colony, Tex made a promise.She isn't back down at it now, karma is a bitch and she must make sure Biff's child lives, to pay back the unforgivable sin she made.Georgina may be dead, because of the war, but she gave her baby daughter to Tex and made her promise to take care of her. Make sure she is never hurt, never abandoned and never unloved. Something stirred in Tex, like a forgotten feeling of motherhood.Tex took the girl with her to Mother of Invention, she didn't gave a shit what the Director said and made good on her promise.She might just save Quincy, after all.Even if it meant dying for her.





	After All

Tex demanded to get rid of Omega, once she returned to Mother of Invention.

"Get that fucker outta my head." She growled. "He took over control. I didn't signed up for that bullshit!"

The Director didn't turned around, still facing the front view of the planet she's just been at. "Agent Texas. Despite your success, you seem...displeased."

"Omega took over, he killed the orange soldier." Tex growled and crossed her arms. "I didn't agreed to this. I thought you said "no casualities". That simulation trooper was innocent."

Finally, the Director turned around and faced her. The eyes were barely visible behind the glasses. "Agent Texas, you are aware that in the means of war, there is no such thing as "no casualities", this soldier happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time-"

Tex slammed a fist against the table. "He would've lived if it wasn't for Omega." She snapped. "He should've been controlled. Or do you want the same incident with Zeta?"

There were a thick silence. The Director turned his back at her. "Agent Texas, you already know how to get rid of Omega, if you so please. And never mention Zeta before me again, it's strictly forbidden."

Tex reached a hand behind her helmet, she yanked off the AI chip that contained Omega and placed it on the table before she left. That fucker had left, screaming furiously in her mind before being forced out.

She didn't cared. As she walked to the lockers, all Tex could think about was how that poor soldier had bled to death.

* * *

It went more than a year after that, perhaps 18 months or so. 

Then Tex got a new mission. She were heading with Illinois and York to a human colony. Freelancer had recieved that mission from UNSC, it was an emergency SOS from the colony. They were under attack by alien enemies.

This had been for several days and they hoped they weren't too late.

"Check for survivors." Tex ordered as they landed on the surface, it was a small human colony on a remote planet. It was much smaller than Earth, but it had a climate of a rainforest in the Amazonas. "Man, woman or child. Every life matters."

York nodded. "Sure, sure." He said and took off his helmet, the oxygene were breathable as they were briefed on. "Whew...fresh air."

"Put that on unless you want a pretty hole in the forehead." Illinois snorted as he rolled out a motorcycle, it was for Tex. In that way, she travelled faster on the planet's surfaces. "I don't fancy tellin' Carolina why you have a third eye."

"Dickhead." York scoffed.

They searched and searched, along with a group of UNSC soldiers.

But they were too late, once they reached the colony and were met by a horrible sight. The ground were colored red by blood, corpses of humans spread around. Men and women who had tried to fight, their weapons lied in their hands. Defenseless children, who probably had no idea what had happened and at least a dozen of aliens.

At least they brought down some enemies with them.

Illinois sighed sadly. "We were too late. Poor devils, I can't imagine how scared they must've been."

Tex didn't handled failure well. "Try to find any survivors, maybe they're hiding." She told them and stalked off on her own. She began to search in the small houses, maybe they were hiding in the basements. Or in some closets.

She had just looked inside a closet when she heard something.

Or rather someone.

Someone cried. It was a baby's cry.

Tex stood up and started to run towards the sound. A survivor. The flicker of hope, maybe this wasn't a failure. She stopped right in front of a wrecked storage, most likely to store away inventory. She grabbed on the edges of the metal door (which had been nearly smashed inside) and pulled it off it's hinges.

Light flooded inside and what Tex saw was several dead, armored bodies and...a woman, she were holding a bundle against her chest. The baby, wrapped in an orange blanket, cried loudly.

"Are you alive?" Tex said as she kneeled to the woman's level. "What's your name?"

The woman came to life, her hazel eyes flickered open and displayed how exhausted and weak she were. "G-Georgina..." She mumbled. "W-who are you?"

"Call me Tex." She replied before she turned on her radio. "York, get your ass here and bring D. There's survivors, two."

_"Alright, I'm coming!" _He replied back.

Tex turned to Georgina. That name sounded familiar, somehow. Like she passed someone at the ship who happened to talk about a woman with that name. Or was it at that planet she fought Carolina? She didn't remembered.

The baby still cried. "What's the baby's name?" Tex asked.

"I haven't named her yet. I wanted to wait for my boyfriend, he old me that he wanted to see her in his last letter."

"He's in the army?" Tex questioned.Something about this gave a bad feeling. "Hm...why don't you can tell me his name, maybe I know him. I'm in the army, after all."

Georgina smile a little, she were unusually pale for a human and even her brown hair seemed lifeless. "Callahan. Callahan Biff, he was fight some blue armored guys."

Fuck.

"And I got onboard the ship to a human colony, I wanted to be somewhere near he could access to. Y'know...so he could be there when this baby was being born."

Double fuck!

Tex realized she has made a major screw-up. Of all time.

She killed not only an innocent soldier. Biff was expecting a child. He died before he could even see his daughter or his girlfriend again. Freelancer hadn't even alerted her about his passing?! Who was running this army?!

Oh yeah, the Director.

She nearly seethed in anger. Oh, that fucker...

"Yeah, uh...I know the guy." Tex said slowly and Georgina looked at her, expectantly. "I don't know how no one told you, but...he's dead."

Georgina stared, her eyes widen in shock. "W-what?" She whispered. "H-how...when?!"

Tex made a quick calculation in her mind. "Since 18 months. It was...an accident. I'm sorry."

The little baby were quiet, looking curiously at Tex' visor and cooed. "Un!" She said and reached with both hands to Tex' helmet.

Georgina began to sob, her shoulders shook of grief. "Oh no...no...not him! Is that...is that why he hasn't responded to my letters? I thought maybe I made a mistake...that maybe he got placed somewhere else and he didn't had the time to..."

Tex couldn't bring herself to say anything to comfort her. She has committed a sin, after all.

"I'm here!" York shouted and went inside the base. "Well, shit. This is real peachy and-am I interrupting something?"

He stood there and saw a very uncomfortable scene. A woman who looked very pale, were crying while Tex were kneeled by her side and looked at the wde awake baby in the survivor's embrace. Around there were at least twelve dead bodies.

"Where's Delta?" Tex finally noticed him. "We need a medical analysis, right now!"

_"Affirmative, Agent Texas."_ Delta appeared by York's shoulder, his green form projected by pixels. He moved towards the smaller group until he were hovering in front of Georgina and the baby. _"The infant, 21 months old, is healthy and well. But as for the woman...she's been fatally injured. Possibly by the alien attack."_

Tex turned to him. "Details, D." York asked.

_"A dried stab wound at her left side, dislocated the right shoulder, a sprained ankle, mild concussion and...oh, it seems like the stab wound is severly infected."_ Delta said. _"I am sorry, but she might not survive the next 6 hours."_

She was going to die. Tex suddenly felt a new emotion in her, regarding that. Georgina was going to die, no matter how hard any medic would work to save her. The baby was going to become an orphan, never to know her parents wheres one she was to blame and the other died because of fucking aliens.

Tex was...sad about it.

"Texas?"

Georgina looked at her, her round face were pale and yet, so calm. "I-it's okay. I sorta knew I wouldn't stand a chance against those aliens...I could've fled, but I couldn't leave my little angel." She looked down at the baby girl in her arms. "C-can you please look after her? I can't let anything happen to my shining star."

She lifted her baby carefully, beckoning to Tex to hold her. York had, by this point, taken off his healing unit and tried to use it on Georgina.

"Please, Texas. You are the best chance she has." Georgina begged. "You don't have to raise her. Just...just find someone who can."

Tex accepted. She held onto the baby with one arm, the little girl were cooing and blabbering nonsense, wrapped in that soft, orange blanket. "Sure. Who's the guy?"

Georgina tried to breathe, she looked like she were in a lot of pain. "Um, D. I think the lady needs some painkillers." York turned to his AI.

_"Affirmative, York. Although it doesn't rise her survival rate."_ Delta replied.

York rolled his eyes. "Duly noted, D."

"Biff...he had a best friend." Georgina said after she exhaled calmly. "Mark Temple. He said he was gonna ask him to be godfather to our little baby. I don't...I don't know where he is, he never replied to any letters either."

"I'll find him." Tex assured her. "Don't worry, Georgina. I'll find him and make this right, I promise."

Georgina gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Texas...you're such a nice person."

_"She is fading, York."_ Delta informed them. _"Her vitals are weak, unstable."_

"I get it, Delta!" York exclaimed, he were getting fed up by this. Oh, he hated to see innocent people dying and especially in a situation like this. 

"I'll find this Temple guy and he'll raise your daughter." Tex vowed. "I'll drop in sometimes, make sure they're safe."

"Thank you. Can you please give her a good name?" Georgina asked, her eyes were flickering. "I...I can't think of anything, not in my state and when Biff is gone...it's not like we could've ever had that future in our hometown, Quincy."

Tex looked at her. "Quincy?"

"Y-yeah, we're from Quincy, Illinois. It's a small town." Georgina confirmed.

"That'll do it." Tex said and looked down at the baby. "Quincy. A good name for a strong girl, kinda a tribute to you and Biff."

Georgina raised a hand and gently stroked her baby daughter's hair. "Quincy...I love it. She'll be just like her father. Strong, kind and selfless." She turned to the black Freelancer. "Promise me to keep her safe, Texas. Promise that my Quincy will be safe and happy, adored and loved."

"I'll keep her safe." Tex promised. "Quincy will be loved, no one will harm her."

* * *

It was a quiet, forlorn group of Freelancers who returned to Mother of Invention. 

Illinois carried the dead Georgina aboard, they couldn't leave her there on a massacred planet. York were tasked to brief the Director about the situation. Tex carried on the baby girl in her arms, determined to fullfill her promise.

She killed Biff. Now Georgina was dead.

Only one could raise the girl.

She must find Temple.

Mark Temple.

* * *

"Agents Texas, York and Illinois. Explain yourselves!" The Director commanded.

All of the Freelancers were summoned to an official meeting. Each and every of the forty-nine agents of Project Freelancer sat and waited, curious of whatever might've happened if the Director called for everyone.

Three agents stood in front of the Director, their armors colored in black, tan or aqua. Tex were holding onto a baby in orange blanket, which was the main reason behind this...uprising.

"Director, we went to the human colony for survivors as you commanded." Illinois started, hands behind his back. He were never afraid of the Director, but followed orders. "Two humans were alive when we got there. But one of them passed away, she were too injured to save. This baby is the only survivor of the human colony."

"The passed woman will be shipped back to Earth, according to protocol." The Consuelor spoke up. "However, the matter is about the infant."

Texas' grip nearly tighted around the baby's form. "She's a kid, she has no one in the universe to care for her."

"Agent Texas, this is a military project. We fight wars and ensure humanity's survival, this is no place to raise a child." The Director responded, his voice were cold and stiff. "An infant would only hinder our operations."

"We're supposed to ensure humanity's survival?" Tex interrupted. "How about we start with this one? Isn't a human baby supposed to be the hope of humanity, the star that leads to a bright future? I promise, she will do great things."

"Can you ensure this, agent Texas?" The Director said. "Can you ensure this...child's safety and how would it even benefit to Project Freelancer?"

Tex straightened her back and stared back at him. "Yes. She'll become one of us. 49 agents of us, but we need one more, right? Start with this one. She'll be our lucky number 50."

* * *

Despite her promise, Tex couldn't find Temple anywhere.

She searched everywhere.

At the planet she had been at, the very place where Biff had been killed at her hands. Desert Gulch. But the bases were empty, abandoned and the soldiers were gone. How, she didn't knew.

They were listed in their database as MIA, "missing in action".

It didn't made any sense. If she were right and Biff knew he was gonna become a father, short before his demise, then Temple must've known. Of course he would go look for his best friend's only child, right?

But no matter how much Tex looked and searched when she weren't on a mission by Freelancer, she couldn't find him.

Temple has just vanished without a trace.

Tex returned to Mother of Invention and retired to her quarters, she cast a look at baby Quincy who slept in a makeshift crib.

"Looks like it's you and me now, kid." Tex said.

* * *

Quincy grew up fast.

Illinois were tasked to raise her, as the Director deemed that he did nothing else than to tinker with explosives and drink spiced rum. They've always had a friction, but Illinois were too valuable to fire.

Tex looked onto them from a distance, Illinois has taken a strong liking to little Quincy and he raised her with all of his heart. The years went on and Quincy grew from a baby to a toddler, evolved from a child into a teenager.

It wasn't always fun and games. As soon she could read and write, she were taught how to fight and warfare.

She was very gifted in learning. Tex were soon responsible in training her in fighting, both physically and with weapons.

No matter how tough she fought or how perfect her aim was, Quincy's personality were never stained by the reality Project Freelancer showed her, she knew far too well of the dangers, the losses and the despair a war brought. The devastation and destruction the alien enemies brought onto their human kinsmen.

Quincy remains her cheerful self, a light hope for her fellow agents. Soon she became an excellent agent at fifteen year old, eager to please and recieve her first true mission. To prove herself.

Tex had told her once before what became of her mother. But never about Biff, she couldn't bring herself to tell that little girl that she is responsible for killing her dad.

But Quincy were soon too busy by working hard, she wanted to be equal to her Freelancer peers and prove her worth.

Soon enough, the Director welcomed her officially as Agent Missouri.

The last and missing piece to Project Freelancer were now complete.

* * *

Everything changed the day Missouri met the Alpha.

Well, she had met him by accident. Her first mission on the field were a great success, agent Florida told her to wait at the bridge while he seeked for the Director to brief on the mission's outcome.

She looked at the great view in front of her. Florida had told her to not touch anything or there would be dire consequences.

It was okay, orders were made to follow and Missouri had no problem.

The bridge were empty, but all those machines were running by themselves. The ship were on auto pilot and she looked at the great cosmos out in the universe, admiring all those stars.

"Whoa...that's some amazing view!" Missouri exclaimed, aware that no one could hear her. Sometimes she talked to herself when no one were around, she felt a little lonely sometimes.

_"Sure is, squirt."_

Missouri jumped and looked wildly around her, but there were no one here! "What the..."

_"Pfft, over here."_ The snarky voice scoffed. _"Auto pilot, dumbass."_

Her green eyes turned to the control board and suddenly, a small projection of an armored person were there. He were barely tall as her hand, but stood there proud with crossed arms.

She gasped. "Oh my stars! What are you, really?!"

_"Hah, I'm the one who runs this fucking ship. You're welcome, by the way!"_ He laughed back at her. _"You can call me Alpha, by the way. I'm an AI, the Director made me."_

"Oh my...I've never met a AI before!" She exclaimed and broke into a grin. "What is it like? Are you made of codes and numbers? How can you have a body? Do you really run this ship? It's huge!"

Alpha gave a hardy laugh. _"So many questions! Alright, kid. You're Missouri, right? Small wonder kid, lots of questions."_

"Woah, you know my name?"

_"Of course, I'm the fucking Alpha! I've got access to the security systems, all of the communication units and the survelliance cameras around the ship. Y'know, keeping this damn place safe from intruders. So, I've seen you a lot."_ The AI said and suddenly he vanished in pixels.

Only to appear on her shoulder, hovering by her side. _"You fight pretty good for a squirt. So...agent Missouri, huh? The wildcard."_

"Wildcard?" She asked. "I'm just fifteen, I'm not anything special! I'm not great as Carolina!"

_"Pfft, you just think that!"_ Alpha scoffed and appeared at her other shoulder, he seemed to have fun. _"You're just special, like that thing on your midriff? It's an AI device, you're a human with the powers of an AI!"_

Missouri widen her eyes and grabbed the fabric of her black bodysuit, pulling the midsection to reveal...

Instead of a belly button...there were a round device. The base were of metal, the whole thing had the design of a chrome and something pinkish red were glowing in the middle.

"The hell is this?!" Missouri gasped out, she grabbed it and tried to pull it out. But it were stuck, like it were one with her skin. "Get this off!"

_"Whoa, whoa! Don't pry it off, you'll die!"_ Alpha shouted at her, appearing in front of her face. _"Look, this is what keeps you alive. You were dying many years ago and to save you, we implanted an AI in you. He was...a part of myself, I made him. But looks like he's gone forever and his powers is inside you."_

Missouri let go of it. "Are you saying...I'm a damn hybrid? That's bullshit!"

_"Wow, look at that. She swears."_ Alpha snickered. _"They grow up so fast."_

"I'm a fucking human AI!" Missouri shrieked.

_"Better and better!"_ Alpha laughed. _"Don't sweat it, we have something in common! You're not a hybrid, by the way. You're 100% human, just more badass with all the powers of a smart AI. Like me. That's why I'm so great!"_

Missouri wanted to scream. This has been in her...always? Like, her whole life? No wonder Tex always said she could fight so good! Not only that, she could carry heavy objects, bigger than herself and sometimes when she jumped, she could jump really high and float in the air. Like some...gravitation manipulation!

"I'm a...human AI?" Missouri said and stared at her AI device. "I have powers like you, but I'm still a human? Are you sure?"

_"Hell yeah. But you were born a human, I wasn't. I was just created with a bunch of codes and numbers and-"_

"What is going on here?!"

Missouri jumped and turned around, there was the Director and he looked very...angry. Her hands began to tremble, she had never seen him angry before and the Director always scared her.

"Agent Missouri, I thought Florida instructed you to not touch anything..." The Director growled as he walked towards the young Freelancer, with Agent Florida trailing behind him. He looked very disappointed in her. "All agents must follow orders, no matter what-"

_"Lay off, man! I showed up for her!"_ Alpha injected, his projection appeared in between them. _"I hear so much talk about the wildcard Missouri, I thought it'll be good for her to see me. Y'know, so she can actually use her amazing AI powers on the field?"_

"Alpha." The Director said. "This was not according to the plan, you know that. You have made the calculations."

_"Well, the plan sucked, so we're changing it."_ Alpha protested. _"Besides, she's already done a great job at her first mission. Imagine what she could do, now when she knows what she is!"_

"We will have this discussion later, Alpha. Log off."

_"Just go easy on her, Director."_ Alpha said before he vanished, logging off.

Missouri suddenly felt very alone and scared, now when Alpha were gone. She forced herself to look up at the Director, she knew he must be furious at her and she dreaded to know any sort of punishment he had in store for her.

"Agent Missouri. It's time for a long, overdue talk." The Director told her and went to an open door at the right side, it looked like some conference room. Missouri didn't dared to disobey him and followed quickly. She looked at Florida behind her and he just nodded to her, giving a wordless "good luck".

The door closed behind them.

* * *

"Have a seat, Missouri." The Director gestured to an empty chair by the table, he settled down at the chair in front of it. The Counsellor were already sitting down, waiting patiently for the meeting to start.

She obeyed and set down, she felt very afraid and nervous. What was gonna happen now? She knew it was forbidden for all agents to interract with the ship's AI, but he just appeared and then they were talking.

She didn't meant to!

"Now, there is no need to be afraid, agent Missouri." The Counsellor said gently. "You are not at fault and your first mission were a success. You have done a splendid job at the field, of what Florida has informed us."

"Now when you know what you are, agent Missouri, it's time for you to join the ranks." The Director spoke directly to her, catching her curiousity. "Agent Texas has taught you well, educated and trained you. You are ready."

"P-permission to ask freely, sir?" She asked carefully.

"...affirmative." The Director confirmed.

"What do you exactly mean with "joining the ranks"?" She asked. "I don't understand."

The Director gave a smirk, sometimes it scared her that she could barely make out of his eyes behind the glasses. "Glad you asked. Agent Missouri." He began and suddenly, the wall across the room lit up and revealed a great monitor in blue light.

Missouri stared, there were names of agents and...ranks. Number placements, highscore points and symbols of their specialized abilities. This was a...

"Welcome to the leaderboard, Agent Missouri." The Director presented to her.

* * *

"You can't do this to her, she's a kid!" Tex threw off. "She shouldn't be on that fucking leaderboard!"

"Agent Texas, you were aware that in this operations, she needs to be prepared." The Director told her coldly. "The moment you came with her, signed her up. It was evidently that such thing can happen. Missouri was raised into an elite agent, there is no greater honor than this."

"Carolina will crush her. Missouri is an excellent agent, but her heart is too big." Tex said. "You know competitive she is."

"Naturally, you would've joined instead, Texas. But given the circumances..."

Tex turned to glare at him. "What." She said flatly.

"Ah, since you refused to cooperate with Omega and since there were no need for you to join the leaderboard, agent Missouri is taking the place you would've gotten on the roster." The Director explained. "She already knows what she is now, it appears Alpha has taken a fond liking to her."

"She's met Alpha?" Tex questioned. Normally, it would be good. Except this was the Director. He's got to have some hidden agenda about this! If Missouri, that sweet kid, has met Alpha and the Director didn't even punished her like he would've done with the others...he had a plan for her.

Ugh...she should've never taken that kid to Freelancer! She was failing her promise to Georgina and even after fourteen years, still no sign of that Temple guy.

"Yes, she has met Alpha. He was very excited to meet her."

Oh fuck...this didn't felt good.

"Unless you have something to object about Missouri's place in the leaderboard, Texas? She is your ward, after all."

Tex gave herself milliseconds to consider it. She has cared about that kid for fourteen years, seen her grow into a sweet-hearted person. She was strong, confident and brave with a great heart. But Carolina was going to crush her, she knew that Number One would instantly see her as a threat to her position.

She must do something. Missouri could stay on the leaderboard, but...she must stay away from Carolina. She needed something to fight...something to be distracted by.

"How about we'll strike a deal, Director?" Tex offered. "I'll join the leaderboard and take back Omega."

The Director finally turned to her. "Name your terms, agent Texas?"

"Missouri stays on the board. But I will take the spotlight. Carolina could need some...competition."

"Then there is a deal, agent Texas."

* * *

What was love, anyways? 

For humans, it's a feeling. It's simple and mediocre, to love something so fiercly that you'd do anything to protect and perserve it. It's a fool's errand.

And she was that fool, Tex felt.

She has seen that girl since she were a baby, an innocent little infant. Barely old enough to talk, she had that round face with chubby cheeks, soft dirty blonde hair and big, green eyes.

Tex refused to fail her promise to Georgina, to protect her little girl, no matter what.

A promise was a promise and she must atone for what she did to Biff.

What wouldn't she do for little Quincy, what lengths she would go for that girl?

Her official name was maybe agent Missouri now, but her legal name were Quincy.

She'd die for that girl.

So pure and innocent, she were filled of joy and light. Always putting others first, a heart of diamond and always so helpful and considerate.

Carolina would never understand why she even appeared. She must do this. Competing, challenging Carolina to keep her attention away from her ward.

Tex figured that she might grow a little and save Quincy, after all.

Also, she decided the Director was an asshole.

Using little Quincy as leverage. How dare he!

Tex knew this was going to fucking suck, everything would go straight to hell from now on. But at least Quincy would be safe, as long she did whatever the Director wanted.

Everything was for her, after all.


End file.
